What about the Klaine Roll
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: This CrissColfer one shot is about the Klaine Roll Chris tweeted Darren about!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Don't own Chris or Darren and wouldn't want it to ever reach them!**

**AN: Hello! So! I was just on Tumblr and suddenly saw a post with a wish about a drabble about the Klaine Roll. If you are a true CrissColfer fan you know immediately what I'm talking about.  
>But then I decided to just write it and see where it get me :) I will post a link with the tweets between them at the end!<strong>

**Here you go :) Just a little one shot! Let me know what you think!**

_"__Did you have a Klaine roll?" _my new tweet said. I choked on my apple juice and tied to catch my breath. God, did he really had to remind me of that? Now, when I was sitting in the middle of a full subway? I couldn't help but to think back about the moment we invented the Klaine Roll.

—

_"__Alright guys! This is it! You're going to do it for the first time, clothes stay on. Just go with it! We won't use the sound, only the images! We'll see what we're going to use from it. Aaaand action!"_

_Chris and I were laying side to side on the bed of Blaine. It was a bit awkward to say the least when you had to do a scene like this and got no direction what so ever. We had to improvise it all. How can you make the scene look like we were actually going to have sex when we were still almost fully clothed and just laying there?_

_Well, here goes nothing, I thought and raised my hand to stroke Chris's face. His eyelids fluttered shut and his lips parted a bit._

_"__You look absolutely stunning," I whispered, my hot breath ghosting over his face._

_It made Chris look up and he smiled softly._

_"__You're not too bad yourself either, you know?" Goosebumps arose over my shoulder and back, where Chris just lay his hand down._

_His thumb was softly stroking my skin and the electric sparks flew through my upper arm. Leaning forwards I nuzzled him and smiled._

_"__You're adorable," I said and grinned._

_"__Darren?" Chris said and nudged me a bit with his knee._

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Just kiss me," he said and smirked. _

_The bastard shouldn't look so damn sexy when he was lying next to me and we were supposed to have teensex that was suitable for minors. He shouldn't. But he did, so I just went with it and dragged my upper body across his to get better access to his mouth._

_His lips immediately parted for me and my tongue found his in no time. God, why did it never felt this good with a woman? And I was actually quite sure that it would never feel this good with any other men __too. It was just Chris's tongue. It probably was sinful what that tongue could do to a guy like me. A soft moan sounded in the air and I wasn't even sure if it was me or Chris. When we were totally going up in this scene, I couldn't help but think that it was no wonder that everyone thought we two were together sometimes. We weren't. But other actors probably were stagekissing at times like these. And they were probably not enjoying it as much as we did._

_A warm hand slid underneath my shirt and lightly scratched my lower back. This time the moan was certainly from me. I just wished it wasn't so hard, that the produces heard it too. Wishful thinking, probably._

_Suddenly Chris flipped me over and was on top of me, still kissing me, breathing hard through his nose. Right. Air! I pulled my head back and tried to get some fresh air in me. With Chris his face so close to me I could clearly see his eyes, shimmering like a beautiful star night. He was like magic sometimes. Said eyes were trying to tell me something._

__Are you really going to let me win this easy?__

_With that look I tried to flip him over and before we know it, we were rolling around in the bed, struggling for dominance. A very tiny part of my brain was still wondering why no one said 'Cut' yet, but God, I didn't want it to stop either. While the struggle was continuing, we both did our bests to still look like it was an act of two lovers; stealing kisses, sucking each others neck, collarbone, any part of which my mouth or his mouth could find. I probably would have hickeys tomorrow. But frankly, I didn't care._

_Out of the blue we both were stopped. And not by a director's yell. No. We were both stuck in the blankets. We struggled so hard, we were now pressed against each other in the wrapped blanket like a freaking sushi roll. I couldn't help but laugh at it, laying my head in the crook of Chris's neck. Chris started to laugh with me._

_"__Oh my God!" He breathed._

_"__I know! We are like a fucking sushi roll!" I laughed harder then before. Chris joined me._

_"__Oh! You know what that would make us right? A Klaine Roll!" he said and I felt his chest rambling with laughter._

_"__I would totally have that," I said and bit at the skin that was underneath my mouth._

_And with that the humor was gone and Chris gasped for air again._

_"__Do that again," he said breathless and tilted his head a bit to the right so I had more space to go my way. I complied and sucked it afterwards, running my tongue over his flushed skin._

_"__I think," Chris said softly. "That we're enjoying this a bit too much…"_

_And with that I suddenly felt everything. The way our bodies were pressed together. There was literally no space between us. The way my hands were practically digging into his sides. The way our chest were both heaving with excitement. The way our crotches were pressed against each other and ___that ___made me feel different ___parts ___t__oo. Who was I kidding? Chris must have felt my reaction too. We ___were___ enjoying it. But was it too much? I pulled my head back and looked at Chris._

_"__I don't mind," I said and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt his lips moving to a smile underneath my lips._

_"__Me neither."_

_— —_

God. That bastard. I opened my inbox and started a new text message towards Chris.

__Care to have on now?__

_**AN: Well! There you go! I hope you enjoyed this little piece! Let me know what you thought about it! Huggs!**_

_**http : / twitter . com / # ! / chriscolfer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Yeah so because some people asked for a sequel to this one, I just wrote another short part. I hope you like it! Let me know, cause reviews are like nice cup of teas for me! :)**

Within one minute I had a text back.

_I don't know. I'm pretty busy now._

Furrowing my eyebrows I stared down at my phone. Was that a rejection or a joke? If I had seen Chris, I would have known by the way his eyes looked and his lips. But now I couldn't know for sure.

_With what? Because I am in a freaking subway, hard, because you tweeted that damn tweet!_

I immediately felt regret for sending it. If Chris _was _rejecting me, this wasn't exactly a bright response. But I really thought we had accomplished something there that night. And the night after. And two nights after that.

_W__ell I'm freaking hard in my own bedroom feeling very busy. So if you don't mind… ;)_

My hands started to sweat and my pants were getting ever tighter. Swallowing thickly I tried to give a response, which was a bit hard with shaking fingers.

_Do you want me to come?_

Fifteen seconds, not that I counted.

_Right now I just want to come_

A moan, disguised in a fake cough sounded through the subway. And old lady glanced at me with a worried gaze.

_I'm ten minutes away from your house_

Walk faster then, because I need you Darren. God

I almost jumped out of my seat, wincing slightly of the sudden rush of fabric against my oversensitive dick right now. I had to go out and go to Chris. Nothing else really mattered right now. Stumbling through the check out doors, I decided I could run the last yards towards Chris his house. It actually was a miracle no car, bike, bus, old lady or pram hit me on my way, because I really didn't look where I was going.

My fingers reached the doorbell shaking like a maniac. I was trying to catch my breath from all the running, but the nervous excitement –nevermind the arousal- that was flooding through my body, didn't really help with that.

I received another text message.

_Door is open. Just come and get me Criss_.

My jaw went slack cause of his words. I knew Chris was a tease sometimes. But this? We never went this far, but god did I love it. Pushing against the door with hesitant hands, I noticed it was indeed open. This was it. Within one minute I would see Chris. Within two minutes I would kiss Chris. Within many more minutes I would make him come. Possibly more than one time too. I skipped the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

When I came in the hallway that led to his bedroom I could already hear moans coming my way. God, he was really jerking himself off then? Some part of me did think he was joking. My fingers reached the door as I slowly pushed it open to reveal my price.

My mouth watered at the sight that was in front of me. There in the middle of Chris his kingsize bed was Chris laying stark naked with his eyes shut in ecstasy and his legs bent up, fist around his cock jerking fast.

"Fuck Chris," I said and tossed of my shirt.

His eyes shut open at that and I was blown away by the lust I saw in his eyes.

"Stop that." I said and looked at him with such _want_he actually did stop. His hand falling useless to the side.

"That's a good boy. Now wait till I got my clothes off," I said, feeling even more aroused with the sudden turn of playing the dominant one while Chris was admittedly playing the sub well.

"Let me do it, _please_" Chris asked and shuffled to the side of the bed, looking up at me through his eyelashes with blazing eyes.

His fingers were trembling a bit when they went to took of my jeans. He swiftly pulled my trousers and boxer down in one motion. I gasped off the sudden air that hit my cock right away.

"So beautiful," Chris murmured, eyes fixated on my aching cock.

I put my hands in his hair and tugged softly. Chris whined low in his throat and grabbed my hips. Before I knew it Chris was circling his tongue around the base of my cock, making me buck up in his mouth. He didn't even pulled back, he just nudged forward and moaned around my dick, while his tongue was circling around it.

"_Fuck_ Chris, _you_-fuck-you've gotta… _Chris_!" I tried to say between my moans and gasps for air. He had to stop! I would come way too soon!

Chris just started to suck harder and moved one hand further down my ass, tracing my entrance with his finger. This made my hips jerk even harder in his throat and then Chris swallowed around me.

"_Fuck _you feel so _good _baby," I said with a raspy voice, trying to struggle for breath. But who needs oxygen when you've got a mouth as wicked this around your cock?

Chris softly hummed with appreciation and let his other hand travel down towards my balls, massaging them softly. Every nerve off my body was on fire. There was a familiar tingling in my stomach.

"_Chris! _God-You're so _good_! I'm gonna- Chris!" I groaned while feeling my legs turned to jelly.

With that Chris pushed the finger that was just circling my entrance the whole time in me in one go. I cried out and bucked my hips forward in to his mouth, before I felt him swallowing everything.

Chris softly pulled away and lay down on the bed, leaning on his elbows. He really shouldn't look so smug and hot and sexy and _guh_.

"You're gonna be the death of me Colfer," I said and bend over him, straddling his still hard cock.

Chris just huffed and circled his arms around me.

"Not before you did me I may hope? Because that would be such a disappointment…" he said and licked his lips while looking at my body with a wanting gaze.

I shook my head.

"Never gonna eat sushi again," I said before I attacked him with my mouth, fingers gripping his waist.

_Not if I could have him instead. _

**AN: So there you go :D Review my lovelies and I will surely sent you something back! :)**

** Oh btw! I have Tumblr :) My name is Sjekkie on there, so you've just got to search for it (cause ofcourse fanfiction won't let me use links .) And since yesterday I asked people for prompts suggestions for Klaine/CrissColfer. Ironically they're all CrissColfer xD Probably for the best too, but what do you guys think? Should I post those prompts on here too? Let me know!**


End file.
